One Last Kiss
by midnight6606
Summary: MaxXFang. Faxxy. lurve that word! Anyway, let the rrrrromance begin! Rated T. NO LEMONS. sorry LEMONS lurvers
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes. Today was the day… The day the Flock comes back together… We all had to split up to destroy the School and what was left of Itex. I mean, Nudge freaking went to _Asia_. I went to Africa—hot!!! Gazzy went to good ol' Antarctica. Ig went to South America. Angel stayed in the Great Fifty States. And Fang… He got lucky—he went to Europe. Well, it wasn't a vacation—we had to fight constantly. I nearly lost myself three times.

But today was the day… Where we meet at our big E shaped house. God, I couldn't help but feel excited. I wanted to see the whole flock, all of them. My heart rose to my throat when the house came into view. We were supposed to be here by sunset, but I was running a little late. I had last minute business to do… I made friends in Africa, sorry…

I landed softly, afraid to knock on the door. _Angel, if you hear me, don't tell anyone I'm here… I need to think for a moment, okay, sweetie?_

_Okay, Max. I missed you._

_Missed you too, darling. _I sighed and rubbed my temples. It was a good fifteen years since we've seen each other. I mean, I was twenty nine! Fang and Ig are the same. Nudge is twenty six. Gazzy is twenty three and little Angel is twenty one. I had to face that my flock was all grown up. I wanted to cry at the fact, but, hey, I'm still flock leader, aren't I? I'm going to stay strong.

I opened the door and slowly walked into the house, welcomed by the warm scents of home and the Flock. I heard a scream, which made me tense.

"MAX IS HERE!" I heard Nudge yell excitedly. The next few minutes were hell. I was literally dog-piled by everyone. They were screaming and yelling at me. Everyone was here except Fang… Fear stroke inside of me.

"Where's Fang?" I asked nervously. Everyone's faces turned grave. Wait, he isn't here? Oh, no…

"He hasn't shown up," Total murmured. I got up and looked around the house in frustration.

"He has to be here! Fang, if you're here, yell!" Nothing. Terror put bile in my throat, almost pushing to the point where I wanted to gag. The man I was going to pop my secret to… The man that I've loved forever and the man I was going to tell that I loved him… It took me _fifteen years_ to prep up to this and he's not here! I wanted to scream and yell in anger and horror.

The hour came, when we couldn't wait anymore. We would assume he'd come tomorrow, or not come at all. We all headed for our rooms, and we all proved too big for our beds. I curled up on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Why isn't Fang here? I finally noticed a small, evil tear trail its way down my face.

"Why, oh, why are you crying, Maximum Ride?" I bolted up and looked around the room, but found nothing. My mind told me Eraser, but my heart was telling me Fang. Plus, all the Erasers were dead.

"Fang?" I said shakily. And out of the shadows came the man I've loved for as long as I can remember. His hair was longer, covering one eye and he had a nice little rubble-look around his face. He was tanned nicely and his baree [sp?] on the top of his head made me giggle. "Been in France for too long?"

"Sadly, I could never pick up on the language. I guess bird brains aren't that evolved." I had to smile at that. He walked to me and sat on my bed, throwing his arms around me. I put my arms around him. He was wearing a black flannel shirt and dark blue jeans that just worked for him. "I've missed you so much, Max. I can't tell you how hard it was to keep away." I sniffled, burying my face in his chest.

"Do you want me to tell the flock you're here?" I whispered. He pulled away and smiled genuinely at me.

"Nope," he murmured. "I'm sure Angel knows by now. And she knows to stay the hell away from this room." I looked into his eyes to see pure love in there. Who knew Fang to be one of passion?

I put a hand on my cheek and started to lean towards me. Centimeters from my face, I murmured, "I love you." He froze, his eyes searching mine. His were wide and surprised. "You _were _about to kiss me," I growled angrily. I put my hand on his hair, grabbed it and forced him to close the distance.

At first, he was unresponsive, but then he gave into it. It was a soft, passionate kiss that led way back, to when we were still stuck in the dog crates at the school. I could feel him put his arms around my waist and I could feel his weight come down on me. I fell on the bed, with him on top of me. Our lips never left as he nudged his hands up my shirt. I felt light headed and my heart was thudding terribly in my chest. I broke from the kiss and took in a gasp of air. Fang proceeded to move down to my neck. I closed my eyes in bliss, but even if we were so much older, I couldn't—not with the flock here.

"God, Fang… We can't… Not here," I moaned as he found my soft spot, right under my ear. I could feel him growl in response. "Not with the flock here. Fang, no."

"They are old enough to accept it," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Fang, no. I can't. Stop." I hardly could accept the fact that I was telling the man I loved to stop doing something I loved. I made no sense. Fang nipped my ear, making me yelp and pulled away from me. In my daze, I didn't notice my hands were on the buttons of his shirt and that it was half way down, showing his chest.

"Max, do you mind if I stay in here tonight? I can't stand someone screaming and tackling me." I nodded and he grinned. He took off the remains of his shirt and pressed his way onto the small bed.

The bed wasn't meant for two people, but neither of us cared. We shared one last kiss before we fell asleep. And man, that kiss went before the Earth was made. That kiss held everything… And no one can take that away from us ever again.

-----------------------

Loved it? 

Hated it? 

Hoped you liked 

it! 

**-----------------------**

**Reviews and Flames are both appreciated. I just made this because it was 1:30 AM, I was on a sugar high, and I felt like it. Don't fully hate this story because it was awesome making it! PEACE!!**


	2. The Return of Something Bad

WOOOWW! Thanks a bunch, guys! I know it was only a few people who favorited and reviewed, but it made my day! So, to make yall happy, I am making another chapter! ZOMG!

"FANG! FANG! O-M-G, IT'S FANG!" yelled Nudge, our siren. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked up to see the whole flock staring at us, wide eyed… except Iggy, who was murmuring furiously to Gazzy. And, look, I'm in hell again—we were all dog piled on my bed and I could hear some part of my bed snap.

"Okay, okay, get off," I growled, sitting up and gasping for breath. I looked around and everything was blurry.

"What, no breakfast in bed?" Fang sighed. I inwardly smiled at that.

"When did you get here?" Nudge yelled excitedly. I put my hand up and put it down slowly, indicating for Nudge to use her inside voice. She should be, like, a lawyer, or something. A spokes person. Jeez, she makes Billy Mays seem quiet…

"Last night…" he murmured, blinking. He scratched his head slightly. "Was it necessary to wake us up?"

"Hell yes!" Gazzy exclaimed. I winced. Inside voices… please…

"Now that we're done with this love fest, can we get on track? I need reports of everything that happened _immediately_." I yawned and crawled out of my bed, tripping over my own feet. Iggy heard it and dashed to save me from the floor, but Fang was quicker. He put his arms around me and pulled me up. I honestly couldn't see at all.

Truly, I was up all night. Fang looked _so different!_ I had to stare when I had the chance! I waved Fang away and slowly made my way out of the room, aware of the Flock's eyes on me. "Reports!" I exclaimed, reminding them in my I'm-the-leader-do-what-I-say voice.

Everyone scattered from my room except Fang. He stood there for a second and turned around in search for his Frenchy hat. I walked down the stairs, almost tripping again, but I had the aid of the railing. I reached the ground floor and made my way to the couch where I crashed. Little did I know, I was slowly heading into dream land.

"_Okay, Max. We've got our reports!" Nudge said excitedly. Oddly, I was feeling better. I was much more awake and aware of my surroundings. Eating a bowl of cereal, I waited for all of them to tell me what happened. Angel, being the youngest went first._

_"Okay, well, it didn't take long to find Itex in the US, so I went in there. Of course, I got captured, by I persuaded the guard to attack the other and another. I then escaped. Being in Gazzy's mind helped me, and I made a bomb and blew the place up. It was like the fourth of July in December." Her eyes glazed over for a moment and my eyebrows shot in my hairline. "I proceeded to take down the school. Of course, they made another Ari-bot. I took him down and the rest. Again: I blew the school up. Fun, fun."_

_It took about thirty minutes for everyone to report, and then it was my turn. Did I really want to say this? Gah, whatever._

_"Okay, so I was in Africa… I got stuck in this tribe that was—uh, Fang?" Fang was clawing at the couch vigorously. "Fang… umm…" I frowned at him and the whole flock seemed intent on what he was doing._

_"Scratch… couch…" he murmured, over and over like a broken record player._

_"Okay, what happened to Fang? Did he pull the red wire?" He looked at me and smiled like the Chester cat._

_"Maximum, you're so stupid."_

_"_What?_" I snapped. I looked at Fang and realized this dude wasn't Fang at all, but rather what looked like an Eraser… in cat-form._

_"Pack… Attack!" he hissed. Everyone from the flock began to transform into these cat-like creatures. I jumped up, spilling my bowl of cereal on my lap. Jittery from the cold milk, I tried to reach the door, but millions of these cat-like Erasers were surrounding the house. I tried to fight my way through them, but they pulled me down._

_Something was off—why didn't I fly away? I craned my neck to look at my back to see no wings at all, just two parallel scars. My eyes went wide. I don't have wings… I felt like a bird in a birdcage, with its wing broken. I couldn't do anything. The cat-like Eraser Fang walked up to me and caressed my cheek with his claw._

_"You're so beautiful, Maximum. Too bad you'll have to die."_

I jolted off of the couch, rolling in the air and landing on my hands and feet on the floor. Sweat covered my face and I looked at my surroundings. Everything seemed normal. I clutched my chest—I haven't had dreams like that in fifteen years. Now that all the evil forces were destroyed, I was still having these dreams?

"Guys?" I called. I heard people running down the stairs quickly and Angel reached me.

"Max, you fell asleep. We all went back upstairs to hang until you woke up. Anyway, do you want our reports?"

"No, no… I believe you all destroyed what we needed to destroy." I smiled at my little baby—who wasn't so little or babyish anymore. I sighed and walked upstairs to the small room, which used to be Jeb's office. Yeah… I remember last seeing Jeb, but I didn't want to think about him, now.

"Hey, Max is awake," Gazzy snickered. I looked at Gazzy and smiled like a leader should smile. However, Fang saw right through my mask.

"Sorry about that, guys…"

"I'm hungry," Nudge suddenly said.

"Hey, hey! You're twenty six! Make your own food!" I snickered. Iggy sighed and stood up.

"In Brazil, I learned how to make lots of foods… Out of nothing. I think that situation fits here perfectly." Iggy murmured and left the room. I slowly sank into a piece of furniture that I hadn't bothered to check. Apparently, Fang was sitting in it and I sat on his lap. Damn you, irony.

Angel burst into giggles, but everyone was looking at me. I could feel someone breathing in my ear and I groaned. "Damnit, I sit in Fang's lap, and all of a sudden everyone's looking at me. Care to explain?"

"Nothing," the flock said in unison. The, simultaneously, they all left the room.

"What just happened?" I murmured to the man I was sitting on.

"I have no clue," he chuckled. The door silently clicked. I sighed. "But we _are_ alone. Want to do something?" He snaked his arms around my waist and began to kiss at my neck. My heart immediately sped up.

"Fang…" I warned.

"No worries," he murmured, his voice muffled by my neck. He moved his lips up to the sweet spot. I couldn't help but moan aloud. "How was Africa?" His voice was so quiet; I thought I hadn't heard it.

"Surprisingly hot," I answered, going limp in my second command's arms. He chuckled, his breath sending chills up my spine.

"You know what Europe is like—you've been there, after all," he said. "Great food, snooty people… I personally liked England, even if people kept calling me a twit." I laughed a little.

"Do you care to explain why you were late?" I said.

"Maybe… Our ship got capsized by this monster. No, it wasn't the gang from before… It was something large, and something metal. Anyway, I had to escape by flying away. I had to sleep on a few specks of islands every now and then…" I raised my eyebrows at Fang and turned around to face him. His dark eyes were filled with love, but his body went tense. "Ow," he growled. I frowned and looked down. My mouth shaped an 'O' before it closed and I got off of him.

"Could that thing have been a submarine?"

"Picture this—the Titanic times ten." My eyebrows went into my hairline.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"No joke. It totally capsized our boat. No one survived… except yours truly. Do you think it has something to do with the school?"

"I don't know how… we destroyed them."

"They did say they had faculties all around the world. No one went to Australia… There might be a base there." No matter how badly I wanted it to be fiction, it wasn't. Fang had a pretty good point. I let out a sigh and walked to the door. I opened it, to be greeted by Brazilian smells. My stomach grumbled loudly and I could hear a snicker behind me.

I walked downstairs. "Flock, I have something urgent to say." I said. Everyone looked at me. Nudge was putting silverware on the table, Iggy, stirring something that smelled dangerously good, Gazzy was putting out plates and Angel was putting out cups and napkins. Little Total just sat in one of his seats. Last time I saw that black Scottie was when he had small, puny wings that barely carried him. Now he lad large ones that looked powerful, like ours do. "Fang was late because something large sunk his ship. Now, we didn't have enough of us to send to Australia… There might be a part of Itex and the school left there."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I had to resist the urge to smack him. He was so sneaky! "No survivors, except me. But, that's my theory."

"Guys, calm down, please. Next week, we'll head out—" my voice was drowned by the din of a large booming sound. I sent a glare towards Gazzy and Iggy, but they both looked puzzled and scared. I sucked in my breath and looked at the door. The door fell off its hinges, and a layer of dust sprang into the air.

A large, shadowed form walked inside, with others flanking him.

"Hello, Maximum Ride."

Ari.


	3. Jets

Jesus Christ! I don't get it with these white coats! Why make a robot that looks like the one person who screwed us up _fifteen years ago?_ I mean, really! You've made about three copies of him! Oh, why not go for four? Jeez, I just want to kill these guys—or their cooperation…

"It's the Air-wannabe," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maximum Ride, this is the _real _Ari," the Ari-wannabe snarled.

"Go to Jeb and tell me what he says." I rolled my eyes at him. However, I could feel the whole flock stiffen behind me.

"You're dead, Maximum," he growled.

"Okay, let me get this straight… You tell me I'm dead _all the time. _News flash, bub—I'm _still alive_." I spat.

"You won't be for long…" All of a sudden, a million M-Geeks started to fill the room, busting through the walls. Oh, jeez, how stupid could you get?

Sure, I haven't gone to school, but I know that if you crush every wall of a freaking house, it's going to collapse on itself. "Flock! Up and away!" I demanded. Immediately, the flock jumped in the air, with me in the lead. I punched the Ari-wannabe in the face and he fell over. Psh, some Ari… We flew out of the house right when it collapsed. I breathed a sigh of relief, which, of course, only Fang and Iggy caught.

"Our house!" Nudge and Angel screamed in simultaneous horror.

"I'm sorry guys—it's time to make this trip quicker. Next stop: Australia. And yes… we're going on a boat." I added when Gazzy raised his hand. My stomach grumbled angrily, and so did everyone else's. This is going to be a long day…

Okay, here's what happened.

We all meet up, Fang is late.

Fang and I make out… God, awesome…

He tells me why he was late.

I freak out and tell the flock.

Our house gets ambushed.

Our house crumbles into nothingness.

Did I miss anything? Didn't think so.

"Is everyone asleep?" Fang murmured. I looked up at him and nodded curtly. He sighed and slowly fell against the tree trunk. He let out a groan when he sat down. "I don't miss having to live on the edge again…" he grumbled. It's not like Fang to complain. I frowned and sat next to him.

"Is this Fnick talking, or the actual Fang?" For the quickest second, Fang smiled.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He looked at me and I froze. All of a sudden, the smaller, fourteen year old Fang was there, standing at me. I looked at the flock and they were all kids again. All of it made my eyes sting, threatening to burst with tears. I didn't let it, though, because I'm the flock leader and I needed to be strong. I turned back to Fang, who was the twenty nine year old again.

"I hope it's Fang. Fnick isn't that much fun, honestly." He chucked for a moment and leaned down to kiss me. His lips touched mine softly—like the ghost of a kiss.

_You must leave._ A voice commanded. Was that my voice? Or the… Voice?

_Way to ruin the moment, Voice! _I growled bitterly inside my head. I let go of the kiss regrettably and sighed. Fang opened his eyes to show puzzled black orbs.

"The Voice?" he murmured. I nodded.

"He said we should leave." Fang looked at me for a moment and then he was up. "We're not going to listen to it, are we? I mean, c'mon! It hasn't talked to me for fifteen years! Fang!" I hissed. He was already shaking the flock, whispering words into their ears.

Moments later, the whole flock was away and looking at me, dreary-eyed.

"What is it, Max?" Iggy asked sleepily.

"The Voice told us to leave, but I don't think—" Everyone was unfurling their wings at this point and jumping into the air.

_Fly quickly! _The Voice shouted. Alarmed, I snapped my wings open and flew upward in a burst of speed. Fang was right behind me, and once we were a decent ways away, the whole spot we were at blew up with a mushroom cloud. I coughed from the smoke swirling around us.

"I'm glad we listened to it…" Gazzy said eyes wide.

"Gazzy, did you get off the F Bomb?" Iggy said angrily.

"Hell no! It's in my backpack—"

"The _F_ Bomb?" I growled.

"Iggy and I were watching—"

"Hearing…" Iggy muttered.

"—hearing, whatever… Anyway, we were listening slash watching Jeff Dunham last night with Achmed and we got an idea. We should have an F Bomb, for 'Fuck you!' when we drop it. We thought it would be hilarious." Gazzy finished.

"Hilarious to whom? You two?"

"Pretty much," Iggy muttered. I balled up my fists, but let it go. _The first day they're back, and they've already made a bomb! God help us!_

"Wait…" I said after we started to fly away.

"Huh?" The whole flock stopped, and Nudge's mouth was open like she was going to fall asleep while flying.

"Gazzy, how do you have a backpack? We left at the last moment."

"I flew to my room before the house collapsed."

"Knuckle head! Do that again, and I'll kill you, do you hear me?" I demanded. He nodded quickly, eyes wide. I let out an 'ugh!' and we all proceeded California for a boat to Australia.

"I'm hungry," Total suddenly said.

"We can all register that!" I hissed at him quickly.

Oh, freaking _great! _We have to wait a week in California for the next boat to arrive. We can't wait that long! I tried to tell this lady I've saved the world countless times and I'm trying to do it again, but she just replied, 'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. Wait in line like everyone else!'

Now we were sitting in a hotel—thanks to the Voice, for the new credit card—and waiting impatiently for the boat to arrive. Well, I'm waiting impatiently. I was sitting in my room, sitting up and looking at the covers that covered my legs. I'm tired, but I can't sleep…

All of a sudden, strong arms were around my waist, making me jump. "Stop that!" I hissed.

"Stop what?" I froze as fear stroke my heart. That wasn't Fang's voice… I turned around to see the Ari-wannabe smirk at me evilly. I resisted the urge to scream. "You're mine, now," he growled.

He started to get up, with me in his arms. _Angel, get your ferocious butt in here and tell the flock _now! I demanded in my head. I didn't know if she was awake, or not, but if she didn't get my message… I started to squirm in his arms, punching and kicking, but it was literally like hitting metal. Even I couldn't put a dent in him. Hell, not even a bullet could put a hole through this bastard!

Finally, for the first time in my life, I let out a blood curdling scream that echoed off the walls of the hotel. I instantly heard thundering footsteps, but the Air-wannabe blew a hole through the wall and started to fly off with… _his feet. _Yeah! He had freaking jets on his feet! He hit the booster and off we were, like the speed of light. Before we left, however, I could hear one last thing.

"MAX!" And I'll give you one guess—Fang.


	4. Just a Copy

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _NO! _Max is gone, taken by this Ari robot and the whole flock is having an uproar! Gazzy is crying, grabbing things and throwing them everywhere. Angel is screaming, telling him to stop, tears rolling down her face. Total is whimpering in the corner. Iggy is facing the corner and I can't tell you what he was going. Nudge was next to Total, crying her eyeballs out. Me? I'm standing at the spot Max was at moments ago, staring flabbergasted into the sky.

"Why Max?" Gazzy shouted, grabbing the lamp and hitting it against the wall. "Why'd they take her?"

"Gazzy, get yourself together!" I shouted. Everyone went still and silent. I don't normally yell. "Max is gone—so what? We've been without her before. We've _all_ been! For fifteen years! Get your acts together and get your asses in the air before I kick them! We're going after her whether Max likes it or not!" Everyone was still and quiet, staring at me with wide, surprised eyes. Except Iggy… He just stiffened in the corner. "GET OUT _NOW!_" I barked, louder than I intended. Scared, the flock unfurled their wings and jumped into the air, through the huge hole the Ari robot had left.

"Man, if I wanted a mom, I'd tell you," Iggy muttered as he passed. I closed my eyes for a moment and flew upwards into the sky.

_We're coming, Max. And let me tell you, when I get my hands around that robot's neck, he's going to turn into a toaster, which will be blown up by Iggy and Gazzy. Then I'm going to take the ashes of the toaster, and drop them in the ocean!_

I opened my eyes only to close them again. A white, blinding light stung my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to see about five white coats hanging next to me.

"The specimen is awake!" one of them shouted.

"Specimen…?" All of a sudden, I heard an annoying beep sound that rang through my ears. I let out a groan and turned my head to see what that beep was… Great, it was my heart—and it was quick. I took a deep breath, but the white light was doused by a large, black shadow.

It was Ari, of course.

"Do you know why you're here, Maximum?" Ari said, slowly and tauntingly. I blinked at him.

"To get killed and never save the world? Yeah, I've registered that, thanks," I spat at him. He merely smirked at me.

"No, Maximum. We messed with your mind."

"Of course you have. Because I have wings, and I'm getting chased by this robot who is like my half-brother who is _dead._ Okay, registered that… move on, please." I sighed. Why are my last moments so freaking idiotic?

"No, Maximum. We cut open your head and messed with your brain. We gave you new DNA and new powers. We have yet to see if you die, or not. To be honest, we over dosed you on purpose just so we can kill you quicker." Instantly, bile rose to my throat and since I was lying down, I couldn't throw up. I had a killer headache and my stomach felt like it was going through a meat shredder.

"What's the point of making me stronger?" I murmured, hiding my pains and winces. This seemed to displease Ari—whatever; I had more important things to worry about.

"So we can watch you fall most ungracefully."

"Hello—I don't have grace, idiot," I growled.

"You will, Maximum. See, we've enhanced your DNA. We've made you ninety six percent human, two percent avian and two percent _feline._" Whoo! I'm going to be a cat—wait, what? "Generally, cats attack birds. That's what we hope will happen to you. You'll kill yourself. Or—" Ari turned around and all of a sudden, a screen pulled down and a projector turned on. On there showed a picture of the flock flying. Everyone had red faces and eyes, except Fang. He had a red face and a pained expression painted on his body. "The one you call Fang will have his feline DNA activated."

"Wait, what?" I said quickly. Ari looked at me with his cold, blank eyes.

"Max, Max… We stole Total during the fifteen year period. What you have with your flock is a clone of Total, with eyes that give us visual footage of you and your flock."

I lay there, surprised. Oh, wow, they got me good. Can I go home, now?

"The _real_ reason why Fang wasn't home on time is because that's not the real Fang… We have the real Fang here in custody." I opened my eyes wide at Ari.

"If he's here, let me see him!" I demanded.

And, to my surprise, he answered, "Of course." In came the exact same look-alike of Fang. I didn't know which one was real—they were so dang close!

"Max?" he murmured, surprised. His dark eyes opened wide, as if he hadn't seen me in fifteen years. _Because he hasn't,_ the Voice murmured in my head. The noise of the Voice made my brain throb painfully.

"Fang…" I sighed.

Ari smiled wickedly. "Everyone leave! Let these kids have their reunion." he barked. Everyone hastened to leave the room. When everyone was gone, Fang slowly made his way to me.

"Is it true?" Fang whispered. I looked at him for a moment.

"Is what true?" I whispered back.

"That you love me? They made me watch all the tapes. I have to know—is it true you love _me?_" I blinked a few times before responding.

"Of course." He let out a sigh of relief and all of a sudden, he was on top of my metal bed. Surprised, I squeaked, "What are you doing?" He looked at me or a moment.

"Stealing the truth from the brain," he said quickly, before pressing his lips against mine.

Whatever train of thought I had earlier broke completely. He put his hand s tenderly around my face and neck, making me feel safe and warm, even if it was the School I was at. I struggled against my bonds to wrap my arms around his neck, but I couldn't.

"Awe, so touching," a very snooty voice snarled. Fang broke away and turned around to reveal Max II standing there and, truly, looking pissed.


End file.
